Sewer pipeline root cutters are known in the art and are a sewer pipeline cleaning device which is pushed through a sewer line while a cutting tool is rotated to clean away roots, or other debris that may clog the line. A variety of methods are used to drive the root cutting tool.
One device has a hydraulic motor, called a gerotor, with the cleaning tool or root cutter being attached to the motor drive shaft. Such devices are disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,875, issued in June of 1973 to Latall and, U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,286, issued in May of 1985 to Crane. In these devices the motor is driven by fluid under high pressure connected to the motor through a jet thruster secured to the motor casing. The jet thruster is provided with a blind socket which applies the fluid to the inlet to the motor while simultaneously causing the fluid to apply a thrust to the sewer cleaning apparatus. A disadvantage of these prior devices is that have externally connected pipes and tubing which can be damaged, or become clogged during use.
The purpose of the present invention; therefore, is to provide a simplified more compact construction for a sewer pipeline cleaning and root cutting apparatus.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a sewer pipeline root cutting hydraulic motor adaptable to a wide range of pipeline diameters.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a sewer pipe line cleaning apparatus having completely internal hydraulic lines to avoid external pipes and tubing.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a sewer pipeline cleaning and root cutting apparatus in which pipeline skids are easily interchangeable to adapt the motor to pipes from four inches to fifteen inches in diameter.